(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-proof electronic sound and light tooth brush, more particularly to a tooth brush structure that can display sound and light effects during brushing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Maintaining oral hygiene is very important for everyone, especially for children. However, for those children who are impatient with brushing, parents have a hard time asking them to brush their teeth properly. In order to encourage children to brush their teeth, there are available tooth brushes formed with cartoon figures. However, such tooth brushes with cartoon figures are only static attractions. If there is a tooth brush that can generate sound and light effects during brushing, children would love it and love to brush their teeth.